


Recriminiations

by Seiya234



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Broken Home Spoilers!...just in case you've not read that yet, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a hell of a day, Nightingale thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recriminiations

Peter had gotten home first to the Folly, so by the time Nightingale had gotten done with the hours of questioning and paperwork and recriminations and back to the Folly, Peter was already on the couch, a bottle of whisky in his hand.

Nightingale tensed, very slightly. What was Peter going to say? What would he say? What could he say?

Peter waved the bottle at Nightingale. “Don’t think this is your jam usually, but I think tonight you’d make an exception?”

Nightingale didn’t say anything, just joined Peter on the couch, a tumbler from the front table he grabbed before sitting, and poured himself several fingers of alcohol.

Tomorrow there would be words, but there didn’t seem to be anything better tonight than to get completely intoxicated.


End file.
